031415kolenatethys
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:24 -- 11:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Comes To Tethys's Door And Frantically Knocks At The Door. ♪♪♪ 11:25 AA: "Tethys?" 11:25 GA: | There's only faint sobbing to be heard inside. | 11:25 AA: Kolena opens the door and comes in, throwing her arms around Tethys and pulling her into a tight hug. 11:26 AA: After a tense silence she says "♪♪♪ ...I Did Not Do It. ♪♪♪" 11:26 AA: "♪♪♪ Nor Did I Arrange For It To Happen In Any Way. ♪♪♪" 11:37 GA: | Tethys simply covers more of her face. "| I-I knew we were in danger... But I couldn't believe... He would really die... |" | 11:38 GA: | The sobbing gets a bit more intense. | 11:38 AA: Kolena moves to Tethys's side and puts her arm around Tethys's shoulder. 11:40 GA: | "| After all these sweeps... Even when we were rivals, w-we were still f-friends... |" | 11:41 AA: "How long did you know him? I only met him just before we began the game." 11:43 GA: | "| S-so long, I've known him since we were very little... Came by the palace on occassions to hang out... When we were very young, he'd pretend to be an evil pirate and I'd pretend to be the protector of the palace and stop h-him. |" She sniffles and goes quiet. "| Now he's gone. |" | 11:43 AA: Kolena pats Tethys's shoulder sadly. 11:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Believe There Is Anything I Can Say To Make This Better. ♪ But I Am Willing To Stay Here With You As Long As I Need To So You At Least Do Not Have To Be Alone While You Go Through It. ♪♪♪" 11:45 GA: | She nods quietly and hugs Kolena tightly. | 11:45 AA: "♪♪♪ I Will Not Pretend That I Liked Him Or That I Saw The Things In Him That Make You Regret His Passing. ♪ Both Of Us Would Know Me To Be Lying And I Do Not Think It Would Make You Feel Any Better For Me To Say Something So Obviously False. ♪ But I Am Here For You Regardless. ♪♪♪" 11:46 AA: Kolena rummages around in her sylladex. 11:47 AA: "♪♪♪ Here. ♪ He Gave This To Me When I Last Spoke To Him. ♪♪♪" She hands Kolena a white handkerchief. "♪♪♪ It Represents The Truce We Called On Your Behalf. ♪ I Was To Return It To Him When You Were No Longer In A Situation Where Our Continued Fighting Might Cause You Distress. ♪♪♪" 11:47 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Better That You Have It. ♪♪♪" 11:47 GA: | She pulls it to her chest and closes her eyes. "| Thank you. |" | 11:48 AA: Kolena nods sadly. 11:52 GA: | "| E-Everything is falling apart so quickly... |" | 11:55 GA: | "| Potentially paralyzed, lost my chance at herodom, matesprit dead, father probably dead, possessed, about to lose a war, accidentally killed a prince and failed to save my own prince from injury, and who knows what's next. |" | 11:56 AA: "♪♪♪ You Have Not Lost Your Chance At Herodom, Tethys ♪♪♪" 11:57 GA: | "| That's the one thing you pick out of there? Doesn't even matter any more. |" | 11:57 AA: "♪♪♪ Well The Ohters We Cannot Be Sure About. ♪♪♪" 11:57 AA: "♪♪♪ You Do Have A Sister And A Matesprit With Influence Over Luck Though. ♪♪♪" 11:58 GA: | "| Yes, but... Still, possessed, the two prince ones, and matesprit dead. |" | 11:58 GA: | "| Probably some other things I've already forgottten about because worse stuff followed it. |" | 11:59 AA: "♪♪♪ There Is Nothing We Can Do About Things That Have Happened In The Past. ♪♪♪" 11:59 AA: "♪♪♪ Wait, The Prince Is Injured? ♪ You Are Possessed? ♪ What Are You Talking About? ♪♪♪" 12:00 GA: | "| The Prince got shot in the arm, I suppose I did too but I shrugged it off... And Acenia's not-ghost is now possessing me. |" | 12:00 AA: "♪♪♪ What. ♪♪♪" 12:01 AA: "♪♪♪ Acenia....that's Milky, Correct? ♪ From Derse? ♪♪♪" 12:01 AA: "♪♪♪ She Died? ♪♪♪" 12:01 GA: | "| No, no, a different one died. A space player one. |" | 12:01 AA: "♪♪♪ Why Is It That I Always Feel Out Of The Loop About Everything? ♪♪♪" 12:02 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ I Think I Am Going To Have To Start Brokering In Information. ♪ Renew My Friendship With Mahtah And Forge My Own Information Network. ♪♪♪" 12:02 AA: "♪♪♪ Because No One Tells Me Anything ♪♪♪" 12:02 GA: | "| I have no idea what's going on either. Things just sort of happen. |" | 12:02 AA: "♪♪♪ Well Someone Should Know What's Happening! ♪♪♪" 12:02 GA: | "| I really need to ask more follow-up questions. |" | 12:03 GA: | "| No, I don't think anybody does. Maybe bits and pieces, sure, but not everything. |" | 12:03 AA: "♪♪♪ Then I Suppose I Will Have To Take It Upon Myself To Be The One Who Knows What Is Up. ♪♪♪" 12:04 AA: "♪♪♪ Light Is Not Just Luck But Also Information. ♪ It Is Right That I Should Be Its Master. ♪♪♪" 12:04 GA: | "| I'll be the Knight of Space, unable to traverse the simple space up a flight of stairs. |" | 12:05 AA: Kolena shrugs. "♪♪♪ You Have Already Begun Learning To Teleport. ♪ Why Should You Ever Worry About Transportation? ♪♪♪" 12:05 AA: "♪♪♪ For That Matter, Could You Not Simply Eliminate Gravity In Your Immediate Vicinity? ♪♪♪" 12:06 GA: | "| M...Maybe? |" | 12:07 GA: | "| The ghost said she'd help me with Space since she god tiered. |" | 12:09 AA: "♪♪♪ Well There You Go Then. ♪ Hopefully You Are Not Permanently Paralyzed, But Even If You Are It May Not Be As Big An Issue As You Are Treating It. ♪♪♪" 12:11 GA: | "| I stopped treating it as an issue. I accepted it... but this is too much to handle right now. |" Tethys wipes the tears from her face with the handkerchief. "| Too much. |" | 12:14 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Sorry. ♪ I Should Be Letting You Grieve And Here I Am Making Plans. ♪♪♪" 12:17 GA: | Tethys puts a hand on Kolena's shoulder. "| Don't... Don't make plans that'll get you killed too. I-I need you, Kol. |" | 12:22 AA: "♪♪♪ Dying Is The Last Thing I Shall Do. ♪♪♪" She thinks about it for a moment. "♪♪♪ Hold On, That Is Probably Not Very Reassuring When I Think About It Literally. ♪ That Is True For Everyone. ♪♪♪" 12:23 GA: | Tethys looks down and does that thing that anime people do when they're like totally dejected and their eyes disappear and are replaced with just shadow. | 12:23 GA: | You know the face. | 12:23 AA: She looks ponderous for a moment, then says "♪♪♪ What I Meant To Say Then Is That I Intend To Survive This Session. ♪ I Still Have Quadrants I Have Not Experienced And Besides ♪♪♪" she sighs and shrugs "♪♪♪ The Way I See People On Our Teams Behave I Am Fairly Certain You All Need Me. ♪♪♪" 12:24 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Kind Of A Big Deal, You Know. ♪♪♪" 12:25 GA: | Tethys nods, barely. "| I think I am going to rest now. Not sleep. I don't want to end up on Prospit. Just... rest. |" | 12:25 GA: | She lies down, pulling the covers up. | 12:26 AA: "♪♪♪ That Is All Right. ♪ Would You Like Me To Stay Here With You? ♪ Or Would You Rather Be Alone? ♪♪♪" 12:26 GA: | "| I... I think I need some time to think alone. Thank you, Kolena. |" | 12:27 AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ Do Not Hestitate To Text Me Or Call Me If You Need Someone To Keep You Company. ♪♪♪" 12:27 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are Not Alone. ♪ You Still Have People Who Love You. ♪♪♪" 12:27 GA: | "| Okay, I will. Good bye, and good luck. |" | 12:27 GA: | "| I know. |" | 12:28 AA: "♪♪♪ Okay. ♪♪♪" Kolena smiles, but her eyes are sad. "♪♪♪ Good Night, Tethys. ♪♪♪" 12:28 AA: Kolena leaves the room sadly.